Blazing Bird and Splashing Fish
by Willowlight of RavenClaw
Summary: The four lake clans are unknowingly in serious danger. A prophecy is given two cats from different clans, telling them that only they can stop the danger. The two cats, who are normally enemies, must figure out a way to work together and save the clans! All are my OCs. NO LONGER ACTIVE ON THIS STORY
1. Alliances

**A/N Here are the alliances as promised!**

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader- Cherrystar (f)

Deputy- Creekflow (m)

Medicine Cat- Poppylight (f)

Warriors (oldest to youngest)-

Rabbitpounce (m)

Ravenflight (m)

Fernshade (f) Dapplepaw

Sootmask (m) Greenpaw

Snowheart (f)

Owlpelt (m)

Brindlegaze (f)

Flamewing (m)

Frostleaf (f)

Queens-

Paleberry (f)

Apprentices-

Greenpaw (m)

Dapplepaw (f)

Kits-

Foxkit (m)

Mistkit (f)

Elders-

Heronfur (m)

Riverclan

Leader- Beechstar (m)

Deputy- Troutwhisker (m)

Medicine Cat- Reedtail (m) Turtlepaw

Warriors (oldest to youngest)-

Codfur (m)

Lilypetal (f)

Graysplash (f)

Willowlight (f) Sorrelpaw

Minnowripple (f) Flurrypaw

Voleswipe (m)

Honeypatch (f)

Rainears (m)

Queens-

Mosstuft (f)

Apprentices-

Flurrypaw (f)

Turtlepaw (f)

Sorrelpaw (f)

Kits-

Birchkit (m)

Pinekit (m)

Cedarkit (m)

Elders-

Spiderfoot (m)

Windclan

Leader- Whitestar (f)

Deputy- Gorseclaw (m)

Medicine Cat- Thistleleaf (m)

Warriors (oldest to youngest)-

Wrencall (m)

Mousestep (f)

Mintnose (f)

Fawncloud (f)

Runningbreeze (m) Wishpaw

Ivyswipe (f) Bushpaw

Whisperglow (f)

Sparrowpatch (m)

Streakpelt (m)

Queens-

Mistydapple (f)

Apprentices-

Wishpaw (f)

Bushpaw (m)

Kits-

Barkkit (m)

Grasskit (f)

Moorkit (m)

Elders-

None

Shadowclan

Leader- Tawnystar (f)

Deputy- Robinfeather (m)

Medicine Cat- Morningshine (f)

Warriors (oldest to youngest)-

Badgerclaw (m)

Darkswipe (m)

Russetblaze (f) Bramblepaw

Heatherpatch (f)

Crowswoop (m)

Frogleap (m)

Shadeblossom (f)

Ashstorm (m)

Tigerslash (m)

Queens-

Blueshine (f)

Oaklight (f)

Apprentices-

Bramblepaw (m)

Kits-

Adderkit (m)

Silverkit (f)

Elders-

Halfeye (m)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

 **A/N: This is my first real fanfiction and I wrote this in about ten minutes so it's just a tiny preview. For now I'm calling the story "Blazing Bird and Splashing Fish". It is not an AU; it takes place by the lake with the regular four clans. The story will be told in 3** **rd** **person but will follow two different cats. Constructive criticism and suggestions are highly appreciated and will encourage me to write faster!**

Flamewing looked around frantically at the suddenly changing landscape. The nearby plants shriveled up, the sky turned grey, and all signs of life vanished and fell silent, leaving the former clearing a barren wasteland.

A shadowy cat stepped forward. In a hoarse voice, it delivered a message.

" _The bird that blazes and the fish that splashes must unite to protect from the hidden evil that lies in wait, watching the clans with plans of destruction."_

Flamewing, still a very young warrior, was confused, "What do you mean evil?" The shadow cat began to disappear, merging back into the wasteland. "Wait, come back! I need answers!" Flamewing took a step forward and called after it. He blinked and the bright forest had returned, as if it had never been gone.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm out with another chapter! Again, short but definitely longer! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I'm gonna stop talking now!**

Flamewing woke with a large yawn. He padded out of the warriors den, thinking about the dream that he had had that night. _Had it been from StarClan?_ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should talk to Poppylight, she probably knows all about prophecies and weird streams, being the medicine cat and all_. Flamewing, after scarfing down a small mouse from the fresh kill pile, headed forwards the ThunderClan medicine den.

Sticking his head into the hanging lichen that covered the entrance, he called out, "Poppylight, are you busy?" Poppylight emerged from behind her herb storage to see who had arrived. "Oh! Hi, Flamewing!" She purred, "Can I help you with something?" Flamewing trotted into the dim den. "Well…" he began hesitantly, "I had this dream last night, is there a chance that it could have been from StarClan?" Poppylight beckoned with her tail for him to sit down. "Possibly, but unlikely," she mewed, "tell me more about this dream."

Flamewing described the disappearance of the lush forest and the mysterious shadowy figure. "Did the shadow cat say anything?" Poppylight asked, grooming her chest fur. "Yea, something about a bird and a fish uniting to defeat an evil," Flamewing replied, trying to recall the exact memory. Poppylight froze, mid-lick. "The bird that blazes and the fish that splashes must unite to protect from the hidden evil that lies in wait, watching the clans with plans of destruction." She whispered eyes wide and glazed with shock. "Yes! That's it exactly!" Flamewing meowed, astonished that Poppylight knew of the message already. "How do you know it?" Flamewing inquired, slightly suspicious. Poppylight rushed to the entrance of the den, looked both directions, and hurried back, pushing Flamewing to the back of the small cave.

"I know because I had the same message in my dream last night. The message was delivered by one of the really old medicine cats of ThunderClan though; Yellowfang." "What does it mean?" Flamewing asked in awe. "I don't know yet," Poppylight admitted, "however, I am certain it is important. And it is rare that a regular warrior is visited by StarClan, so you must be important to it as well. There is a half-moon tonight and I will confer with the other medicine cats then," Poppylight mewed decidedly. "For now, try to go back to your normal life. Tell no others about the dream." And with that, the conversation was over. Flamewing left with nothing but a brief nod. It was as if the conversation had never happened.


	4. Chapter 2

**I think this is around four hundred words so no improvement in length. However, I might have time to type up the alliances that I created today. I'll add them in at the beginning. Hope you enjoy this chapter though it's kind of slow and uneventful! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

Flamewing tried to go back to his normal life, but it was hard! He was constantly glancing over his shoulder; feeling like someone- or something- was watching him. He didn't want the pressure or responsibility of being a part of a potential prophecy. There were much more powerful cats in his clan. Ravenflight was older, wiser, and a great strategist and Sootmask was the clan's most powerful fighter! Why had he been chosen? He finally went up to Creekflow, Thunderclan's deputy, to see if there was anything he could do or help with or do. "Well, I already sent out the border patrols," Creekflow began thoughtfully, "But the fresh-kill pile seems to be running a bit slow so it would be great if you could go hunting!" Flamewing nodded in thanks and exited the camp though the bramble guarded entrance. As he raced through the forest, he relished the fresh breeze on his face, cooling him and clearing his head. Flamewing decided that by the lake would be the best place to hunt as it was bountiful in prey in newleaf. He enjoyed the distraction and hunted for nearly the rest of the day. He arrived back at camp with four mice and a sparrow that had given a surprising amount of trouble hanging from his jaws. "Wow! Amazing catch!" Creekflow congratulated Flamewing as he walked by. Flamewing purred a muffled thank you through his mouthful of tails and feathers. After plopping his kills on the pile, he visited Poppylight's den where she was preparing to leave for the moonpool. "I'm gonna wait up for you," Flamewing mewed quietly, "I don't think I'd get much sleep anyway." "At least try to take a nap," Poppylight replied, pretty much accepting that the young warrior would be awake when she got back. Flamewing did not reply- he had no intentions of sleeping a wink. Poppylight gave her fur one last lick and stood up, "Well, I'm off! I'll tell you if I find out anything new." Flamewing followed her out of the medicine den and walked her to the camp entrance. He watched her until she trotted out of sight. Finding a comfortable spot at the edge of camp, he curled up, ready for a long night of waiting. _It will be worth it in the end_ ; he silently reminded himself as he tucked his paws in and curled his tail neatly around them.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to do this chapter from Poppylight's perspective because it would make more sense. I think this chapter is also about 400 words.**

-At the Moonpool-

Poppylight arrived at the Moonpool slightly early. Thistleleaf, the irritable Windclan medicine cat, and Morningshine, the young and beautiful Shadowclan medicine cat, had already arrived. Poppylight purred a friendly greeting to each of them. "Reedtail may be a little late; he does have a new apprentice! What was her name again?" Thistleleaf mused. "Turtlepaw I believe," Morningshine smiled, "Quite the eager learner as well if I remember correctly."

At that moment, Reedtail and Turtlepaw trotted into the small dip where the moonpool was held. "Sorry we're late!" Reedtail wheezed, "These old bones aren't quite what they used to be!" "It's not a problem," Poppylight purred. The five cats settled around the moonpool and, with eyes closed, touched their noses to the surface of the glassy water.

Poppylight awoke in one of the sunny clearings of StarClan. Looking around, she spotted Reedtail stretching and yawning as he awoke as well. "Wow, time passes weirdly in StarClan dreams, I've already been to Turtle paw's ceremony and it still seems like I touched the Moonpool just a moment ago!" Reedtail chuckled when he noticed Poppylight. "Yea, that certainly is true!" Poppylight purred in agreement, "I wonder why we are both here."

Two cats then emerged from the bushes. They were StarClan cats; Yellowfang, the ancient Thunderclan medicine cat, and Mudfur, a previous Riverclan medicine cat. "You both received the same prophecy last night so it's safe to talk about it" Yellowfang meowed. Reedtail and Poppylight shared a glance. Yellowfang continued, "Poppylight, Flamewing is part of this prophecy." "And Reedtail, Minnowripple is part of it as well," Mudfur cut in, "They carry a sort of inner power. Not quite like the great three, more natural and innate," He continued, "they hold the power of belief. They can, if they try and believe in themselves, help any other cat to believe in an idea or a cause. You mustn't tell them of their abilities though; they have to figure them out of their own." "You may tell them this though," Yellowfang added, "They are the blazing bird and the splashing fish and only they can stop the evil and only if they work together." "What is this evil?" Poppylight blurted, "Surely you must know!" Mudfur sighed, "It is still unclear to us. However, it is definitely out to destroy the clans. I leave you with that." StarClan began to disappear. "Wait" Poppylight cried, "We need more information! _How_ do they stop the evil?"

But it was too late. Poppylight woke abruptly on the cool stone of the side of the Moonpool.


End file.
